


Another light

by MakoDragon



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Impregnation, Older!Prompto, Smut, family stuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-06
Updated: 2018-01-06
Packaged: 2019-03-01 04:00:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13286535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MakoDragon/pseuds/MakoDragon
Summary: Prompto sees Luna and Noct starting their own family and realizes that thats what he wants as well.





	Another light

 

Silent, was what Prompto was when he looked upon his best friend’s little boy. He was just less as he saw Luna and Noctis cradling the little bundle of joy in Luna’s arms. Seeing him stare Luna gave you a smile before looking at Prompto” Do you want to hold him?”

Seeing the man quickly nod, Noctis got up so he could sit in his chair as Luna carefully handed the baby to him while instructing him how to hold him.” Gently now…” Nodding Prompto cradled the child in his arms, carefully leaning back into the chair.

“Hey there little guy..” He smiled as he marveled over how the small the baby’s hands were. “ So you’re the little human they made together. “ The man laughed as the baby looked up at him with their big blue eyes. “ Welcome to the world little dude. “He flashed the baby a smile seeing the baby giggle and wiggle his little arms. “Oh lively aren’t you?”  He laughed.

From where you were standing  you watched your lover interact with the baby, making funny faces at the child and laughing when the child giggled.  The way you saw it you thought Prompto would be a really good father. A blush spread on your cheeks when you realized what you just thought.

“You ok babe?” Prompto was standing in front of you. He had handed the baby back to Luna. “ Ready to go home?”  With a nod the two of you said your goodbyes to the couple and their new baby before making your way home through the streets of Insomnia. The entire way home however Prompto was silent. His hand still holding yours indicated he wasn’t mad at you or anything but he looked very deep in thought.

Once inside the comfort of the home you shared with him, he sat you down. “ Prom Honey? What’s wrong?”  He let out a sigh as he took your hand in his hands. “ …..Would it be to selfish of me to say..that…I want a baby?” He saw your face turn bright red.”  I mean not just that I want ..I want to start a family with you…”

Seeing how he was looking at you, you felt your face almost burning. “You do know…it’s not…like a pet right? Prompto..this is a baby.. that will grow for nine months, then to a toddler…a child a preteen and eventually a young adult to adult..”

The blond nodded wrapped his hands around your waist , pulling you into a kiss.” I know…..I want to spend my entire life..with you and our child.” He slowly shuffled into the bedroom with you,clothes left abandoned onto the ground the door closing and darkness filling the room as the two of you fell to the bed.

Even in darkness he found you, his hands caressing your body, mouth latched to skin leaving fiery marks in their wake. Skin heating with every touch as your bodies joined, lips searching for the others while bodies tangled. Soft whimpers and cries spilled from you as he ground into you, his body slick with sweat pressing his body firmly against yours.

"Prompto..More please.. "Hearing your pleas he lifted one of your legs onto his shoulder to thrust into you at a different angle sending sparks up to your core causing your to squirm underneath him as he kept hitting that sweet spot inside of you time and time again, his mouth latched onto your breast, tongue playfully swirling over your nipple once before switching to your other breast giving it the same treatment.  Switching it off mere moments later he lowered your leg somewhat hooking it around his waist to be closer to you again, his mind etching the vision of your pleasure ridden face deep into his soul.

Feverish kisses were exchanged with every thrust. “I love you so much..” Prompto softly whispered in between groans pulling you into a kiss as both your bodies tensed up, the both of you coming undone in each other’s arms. Gasping he laid against you, arms still firmly wrapped around one another as he buried his face into the crook of your neck.”…Think it worked?” He mumbled as he rubbed your belly gently.

“ I don’t know..would be nice if we got it right from the get go… If it didn’t that only means we have to try again I guess. “ You smiled placing your hand over his. “Also Prom..That was …really hot…so I hope you’re in for a round two?” He didn’t even need to answer in words as you felt him grow hard inside of you again.” Should know me by now, always up for a round two. “ He grinned, peppering your cheeks with kisses.

Good thing his birthday was right around the corner, as you had a big surprise for him the next day.  A pregnancy test saying you were going to have twins….

THE END


End file.
